


Venting

by Edgymcdarksteel (Aikosai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Edgymcdarksteel
Summary: Poetry compilation.





	

Stand then sit, obey we own you.

 

Cook and clean, babysit and cook again,

 

You didn't finish your work, never have.

 

Hours of babysitting without pay, 

 

Why not the dishes too?

 

Sit down shut up we own you.

 

This is our house leave if you want.

 

Why don't you have a job,

 

Everyone else has accomplished something.

 

An empty gratitude fizzing like pop rocks,

 

Disappearing even faster, bitterness remains.

 

A smile, remember we own you.

 

Hours of babysitting, no replacement in sight.

 

Yet another job to do.


End file.
